Along with the development of modern electronic technology, electronic products are gradually getting deeper into people's lives. The daily lives of people are accompanied by all kinds of electronic products, such as telephones, mobile phones, notebook computers and remote controllers.
The input devices of the electronic products mentioned above play an especially important role. The input device in the prior art, no matter whether it was a resistance type or a capacitance type, almost only outputs the corresponding operating signals when being touched. In other words, once a user touches the touch-type input device, the touch-type input device outputs a control signal to a terminal device for the corresponding operation rather than judging if it is a mistaken touch signal. As a result, when using the touch-type input device, the user needs to enable the hands per se to be suspended in the air to prevent the wrists or palms from touching or being placed on the touch region of the touch-type input device resulting in misoperation. Thus, the operational convenience of the touch-type input device is reduced.
Firstly, the input device in the prior art mainly adopts a thin-film switch as the component for pressing the switch. When a key is pressed, the key moves downwards and applies pressure to the thin-film switch to drive breakover of the thin-film switch per se and to convert a physical mechanical input signal into an electronic input signal, thereby realizing input operation. However, breakover cannot be realized without repeated mutual contact between the polar plates of the mechanical key switch, so mutual frictional loss of the polar plates results, the key reliability is reduced and the service life is shortened. Meanwhile, cost is increased as materials with good electric conductivity such as gold and silver need to be arranged on the surfaces of the polar plates for improving the pressing sensitivity.
Compared with the prior art, the input device and the input operation method thereof provided by the invention have the beneficial effects that:
As the memory and the processor feedback input signals based on the capacitance changing signals of the adjustable capacitor, misoperation caused by mistakenly touching the input device by the operator can be avoided, and the input operation reliability of the input device is accordingly improved. Furthermore, as the operator can place their fingers on the input device in a most comfortable way which accords with human engineering when using the input device, the input operation convenience of the input device is guaranteed.
Secondly, as the distance or the direct-facing area between the coupled polar plates of the adjustable capacitor is delivered and adjusted through mechanical pressing, frictional loss between the polar plates is avoided, the reliability of the adjustable capacitor is guaranteed efficiently, and the product yield and the service life are improved.
In addition, as the polar plates of the adjustable capacitor are coupled, touch between the polar plates is unnecessary, no friction exists, a good conductor with relatively high cost is unnecessary, and the cost is further reduced.